tropicalfish_journal_theamurtigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank 1
Tank 1 is a 20 gallon freshwater tank. It currently has a divider, splitting it between Tank 1 and "Tank 5." The Tank 1 side currently holds three guppies and a lone Silvertip tetra. History Tank 1 was the first tank I had. I purchased it in March of 2011, and held two guppies, a molly, a plecostomus, and two corydoras in the tank. The tank continues to hold fish today. In June of 2012, a black molly named Shadow gave birth to 14 fry. At the time, I had no place to put the fry, and they slowly died off. I began my breeding efforts by purchasing a female guppy named Tiara on October 18, 2014. Tiara became pregnant twice, once with a Guppy/Endler's livebearer hybrid, and once with another guppy. Tiara's fry never survived, however, and she passed away after catching swim bladder disease on February 14, 2015. The tank experienced its first outbreak of disease when two mollies named Kya and Jackson contracted ich on March 18, 2016. Both died within a few days, and the other fish survived the disease. On April 3, 2015, the first successful birth of a guppy occurred in the tank. I had purchased a pregnant female named Cobra on March 22, and she gave birth on April 3 to a daughter I had originally named Alpha. After determining her gender, I renamed her Poecilia. She went on to pass away while pregnant. On October 21, 2015, the first of my current breeding population was purchased, an adult female named Ebony. Ebony passed away on April 10, 2016 while I was in another state. On November 1, 2015, the other three members of my breeding population arrived - Streak, Mako, and Dawn. Dawn got into a fight with Poecilia for unknown reasons, and Poecilia passed away later that day. Mako and Streak were very successful sires to a large number of fry born to Ebony and Dawn. On January 26, 2016, the first of the guppies was born into the new breeding population. Ebony gave birth to a baby named Eve. I suspected Streak to be the sire, though I couldn't be certain. I had never seen Mako show an interest in Ebony at this point. Eve was later determined male, and he went on to sire many fry. On March 7, 2016, Ebony gave birth to a second guppy, Eden. Her sire is believed to be Mako, but Streak is a possibility. On April 15, 2016, Dawn gave birth to her first fry, twins named Daisy and Sunrise. Dawn's luck with fry was very poor, Sunrise died within a month. Daisy was four months old when he passed away on August 18, 2016. Streak is believed to have sired the fry, and Daisy may have sired Healani to Eden. On June 6, 2016, Dawn gave birth to her last fry before passing, a male named Delphi sired by Mako. Delphi died three days later. On July 15, 2016, Dawn passed away at a little under a year and a half old. She was pregnant with fry sired by Eve at the time of her death. On August 18, 2016, Eden gave birth to the first second-generation guppy born alive. She was named Healani. Since then, Eden has given birth many more times. On November 9, 2016, she was separated from the males to avoid further breeding, and she has not given birth since December 15, 2016. Current Residents * Nickel, a 4-year-old Silvertip tetra * Eden, a 10-month-old guppy * Kai, a 4-month-old guppy, daughter of Eden and Eve * Kolohe, a 4-month-old guppy, daughter of Eden and Eve Births